


A Perfect Shade of Teal

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Series: A year of Lunadore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Harry Potter - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Lunadore-freeform, Mixed Messages, Nottgood-freeform, Rare Pairings, the color teal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: Theo has a love for the beautifully strange and unusual, that goes by the name of Luna Lovegood. Luna is quite interested in the Nott heir herself. What happens when she confesses in her own way? Will he figure it out or will it just be more mixed messages?





	A Perfect Shade of Teal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, this is my first fic in the HP fandom for a long, long time. It's two things I didn't expect Theo/Luna and fluff.  
> This one-shot was written for a group on facebook called Potter Moms. My prompt was "The Perfect Gift." Enough of me let's get to reading about these adorable fools.
> 
> Also, a huge shout out to Corvids_5!!! Without her to deal with my indecisiveness and ramblings this probably would have never been made. Thanks for being my cheerleader xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/45332647455/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ The dark-haired wizard turned over in his satin blue sheets groaning as he stirred. Tap tap tap. He knew the only owl dumb enough to come this early was Malfoys.  
“Fuck off! Artemis, I'm sleeping.” he murmured into his pillow.  
Waving his hand at the window motioning for the large brown owl to fly off. Not like that persistent thing would pay any attention. Ever as annoying as his owner. _Tap tap tap tap tap_. Theo threw the covers off jumping out of his four post bed. Throwing his grey robe on along with his matching grey slippers, he made his way to the window across the room. Undoing the lock to open the window wide enough.  
“Artemis, for the sake of Salazar, go away. Shoo! Come back later! Better yet don't. If Draco has something to say he can come here himself!” Artemis spread his large brown spotted wings extended and he flew away.

Theo slammed the window shut crawling back in bed. Cursing Draco under his breath as he began to fall asleep again. He started to dream of pale blue eyes, blonde hair, pink tinted lips, and dirigible plum earrings. She wore that happy to be her smile, her lips began to form a word _TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP_. The Nott heir's green eyes flashed wide opened. His brows furrowed, this damn bird is going to be the death of him. He knows it and he wasn't in the mood for this today. For one, it was cold and snowing. Theo hates the freezing cold. For another, he was tired. Clearly staying out celebrating Ginny's Hollyhead Harpies win wasn't a good idea when he had this to wake him up. 

This time he kicked the sheets off hearing the relentless owl's tapping. “Fucking Fuck off, Artemis! What in Merlin's name was Draco thinking of when he bought you. You are the most bloody aggravating bird I have ever met.”  
Theo undid the lock on the window bringing in the winter chill. Artemis flew into the room landing on Theo's owl perch. Locking the window behind him and walking up to the Brown Owl. Artemis nudged Theo's arm, his green eyes tightened, scowling at the owl. With a loud sigh, he began to pet him anyways, “Your owner is an arsehole. I suppose it's not your fault. Let's see what was so urgent. For this, Hermione should be in labor.” he grumbled and took the letter from the owl's beak. Theo unrolled the parchment. A smaller piece fell to the floor 

**Mr. Theodore Nott,  
** **Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy has cordially invited you to the Malfoy’s Holiday Ball. This year the ball will be held at the Malfoy Manor on the 20th of December 2002 at 8 pm. Horderves and cocktails will be served continuously throughout the evening. Black tie affair and evening dress are required for all who attend. Please RSVP on the following parchment. **  
**** **Warmest regards,  
Draco and Hermione Malfoy. ******

********

****

********

After reading the letter he picked up the smaller paper.

 **Theodore Nott,  
** **Please check for arriving single and pathetic, _  
**Please check here for plus one if you finally stopped being a git, _****

****

********

He rolled his eyes, “This is what couldn't wait? Malfoy you, Arse. Why in Merlin am I friends with him?”  
Theo walked to his desk pulling out some parchment, quill and a bottle of ink. Writing Draco a lovely note detailing how much he doesn't love being woken by his owl and he has better things to do then go to a Gala all alone. Again. Luna was out of town anyway so rubbing that in his face just angered him more. If she showed up right now he would ask her. A pop echoed in his room and he quickly grabbed his wand,

“Mimsy, You startled me.”  
Mimsy was a small elf in a bright pink dress and a purple bow on her left ear. They were gifts from Luna, “Mimsy is sorry for intruding sir. Master has a guest downstairs.”  
“A...guest?”, He wasn’t expecting anyone.  
“Yes sir, a guest is someone who visits you.”  
Theo rubbed his temples. This has been quite a morning already, “Mimsy, I know what a bloody Guest is. Who is the guest?” He's hoping its Draco. Just so he could hex him.  
“The pretty yellow-haired lady master. The one with the big blue eyes.”  
His eyebrows raised in surprise, “Did she say why?”  
“No sir and Mimsy didn't ask why. Ohhhh Mimsy's such a bad house-elf. She must punish herself!” , Nott ran to the house elf to stop her.  
“NO MIMSY! NO! You don't need to punish yourself. You weren't supposed to ask. It's fine. Bring her in the tea room and prepare some tea with biscuits. Tell her I'll be down as soon as I can.”  
Mimsy nodded.  
“Oh, get Ms. Lovegood whatever she likes. No matter the strange request.”  
“Anything for you master and the lovely mistress.”  
With an audible pop, Mimsy was gone. Her Thestral study must have finished sooner than expected. She wasn’t supposed to be back for a few more days.

Theo got ready for his day quickly. It’s rude to keep a lady waiting he knew that. He wasn't big on his image, but that doesn't mean he didn't care. Slipping into his dragonhide oxfords, brushing off his black slacks, and rolling the up sleeves on his emerald green button down Theo was ready. Artemis squawked at him, “Heh, I forgot about you. Hang on.”  
He gave the owl some treats from a dish. With a new found jump to his step, he crumbled the old letter and wrote a new one. Theo had a feeling his day was about to change. He will make Draco put his foot in his mouth.

 **Malfoy,  
** **You're an arse.  
** **6 pm, Leaky Cauldron.  
**-Nott****

********** **

Rolling up the parchment the brown owl took it from his hands. Patting Artemis one more time, “Listen, the next time Your arse of a master wants to send you early in the morning bite him. _Alohomora. _” the window unlocked and opened. Artemis flew away. With a wave of his wand, he closed it, locking the window. One more glance in the mirror, taking a deep breath, he left to meet his guest.__

__

__

Nott Manor wasn't as big nor elaborate as Malfoy’s manor. It wasn't small by any means either. The walk down the hall, the stairs, and through the entrance room to the west wing was enough to calm himself. He doesn't know when he began to fall for the doe-eyed daydreamer. Perhaps it was because she never judged him. She saw Theo for Theo. Not the horrible things his father did. If you thought Lucius was bad you didn't want to know what Thaddeus Nott did. People shunned him before they even knew him but not Luna. Luna saw Theo as his own person. They would often talk about the strange and bizarre things of the world. He would listen and watch her get overly animated when she told stories of nargles, wrackspurts, and whatever imaginary creatures come from her mind. They shared a love of photography too. He often went with her to find said creatures and capture them in photographs. They never found them and they never would, but that wasn’t the point. The point was it made her happy and he would do anything to make her smile.

It wasn't until Harry and Daphne's wedding when they danced together did he realize he had real feelings for her. Not just some crush. The way her hand fit his perfectly or how his heart beat erratically when she looked at him. That was two years ago and he hasn't been the same since. The problem with Theo Nott is he's not confident in these….situations or feelings in general. In fact, he's a constant nervous wreck around her. The problem with Luna Lovegood is she treats everyone the same and never seems to notice what she does to him.

Today started off bad already if he asked her to Gala and she said no. He would just pack up and leave. Go somewhere warm until the Holiday is over but if she said yes well then, Theodore Nott was about to have a great day. Arriving at the tea room he flattened out any wrinkles on his shirt then opened the door. He couldn’t escape the feeling that luck was on his side.  
Luna looked up at the door. Her pale blue eyes flashed with excitement. The smile across her light pink lips brightened up the cozy tea room. Her Dirigible plum earrings shined under her long white-blonde hair. She was wearing a blue, frilly dress with long sleeves and navy tights with little dragons on them paired with black boots.  


Her airy voice broke through the silence, “Hello, Theodore!” She stood up to give him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. She smelled of Vanilla and sugarplums. His cheeks turned pink as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Both of them looking at the wooden flooring, “Luna, Good to see you. Have a seat or sit back down, I guess?” He motioned to the winged back chairs. The tea and biscuits already set out in between them. Theo watched as she made her tea just like his, 3 sugar cubes and a splash of milk. He cleared his throat, “So, Lovegood. What brings you here? I'm sorry if you were waiting long. I thought you were studying Thestrals?”  
“Oh, I was! They told me everything I needed to know. The wizard that watched over them he was quite odd. Did I wake you?”, Her eyes grew wide with a slight concern.  
“N-no not at all.” , Theo replied as he fixed his tea the exact same way.  
She sipped on her tea with a distant daydream look to her, “Theodore, do you know what's beautiful?” he almost choked on his tea at the question. “um….no?”  
She leaned back into the chair with that daydreaming look, “teal.”  
He furrowed his eyebrows. Not really sure what to make of this, “The color?”  
“Yes. It's a combination of Blue and Green. Did you know that?”  
She turned to look in his direction. Her eyes were kind and thoughtful. His heart skipped a beat. Luna played with the ends of her dress. That was her nervous tick. Not many people knew it, but he did it. He's been learning Luna language for a while now. She was telling him something but what? He was clueless.

“Lune, is everything okay?”  
“hmmm? Oh yes! Everything is fine. As I was saying green is a pretty color. A very good color. Sometimes wizards aren't too fond of it. I find the color to be my favorite. Blue is another favorite of mine. I feel like I could be that color, you know?” he nodded, “When they are together they make the most extraordinary color. I would love that color. I mean I...I really like that color, Theodore.” her cheeks flushed and at this point, he was utterly confused. Theo sat his tea down 

“Luna, it's a color. You can have it as much or as little as you'd like. You're a witch make everything bloody teal if you'd like.” She looked down with a sad smile and shook her head. It broke his heart. Whatever point she was making he had missed it.  
“You're right.”, setting the cup down, Luna stood up brushing her dress off, “Thank you for the tea.”  
Yep, definitely missed something. His opportunity to ask was walking out the door, “Hey! Wait for a second!”  


She looked up at him with sad eyes. He grabbed her hand, unknowingly lacing his fingers with hers. It just felt natural when her hand slid comfortably in his. He still didn't know what to do. All he knew was he wanted to make her smile again. Theo wasn't great with this stuff. Draco and Blaise always had the girls. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, “Um...uh...So it's the holiday season. Are you planning on trying to find nargles again?” her fingers were soft and warm in his own.  
_Find nargles? Fucking stupid Theo. Good job git_  
“I haven't decided. It's supposed to be a bad winter. You know nargles only show in the open with perfect conditions.”  
“Theo?”  
“yes”, she removed her hand from his, “I really should be going. I have to start the Thestral article for the Quibbler.”  
“Right.”  
_Merlin! Are you even a man? Just ask her or you never will._

____

They stared at each for what felt like forever. Theo couldn’t recall a moment in his life where he felt so nervous. He’s dated a few girls before and he was never like this.  
“Before you go. I wanted to know if you were going to the Malfoy’s thing.” His heart was beating so fast he thought he might explode.  
Her eyes sparkled with anticipation.  
“Oh! The Christmas Ball? I don't know Theodore I was thinking of not-”  
“NO! Go! Withme willyougowithme?” Her soft features furrowed into confusion and then concern. His cheeks turned scarlet, Luna took his face in her hands. A concerned look across her delicate features.  
_Oh for the love of Salazar Theo!_  


“Theodore. are you well?”  
He swallowed hard, “I wanted to know. If you would accompany me to The Malfoy's Christmas Ball? I’d love it if you did."  
Luna went from concerned to surprised, her eyes were darting back and forth some internal battle playing in her mind. Each passing second made his heart sank. Then she smiled her smile. The one smile that made him weak in the knees.  
“Yes.”  
“Yeah?”  
She nodded enthusiastically. Internally he let out a sigh of relief. He was probably grinning like a fool but he didn't care. He's taking Luna to The Christmas Ball. What started off as an irritating day turned into a good one. Theo excitedly wrapped his arms around. Her vanilla, sugar plum scent was all around.  
“Come on I'll walk you out so you can write about invisible horses.”

She laughed at that, “You can see them too.”  
“Yeah, I’m aware Lovegood.” He held out his arm and she took it.  


Walking up to the door they made idle chit chat about The Quibbler, His work, Her Thestral study, and Ginny's party. Falling in step with her felt natural at least to him. He could easily seem himself doing this every day for the rest of his life. She always had the most interesting stories. viewing the world in a way that made him actually appreciate it. Theo was still bothered about why she was so upset earlier. This wasn’t the time to ask, he knew eventually the answer would come, whether from her or he figured it out.

“Well, here we are.” The former Slytherin and Ravenclaw stood in awkward silence, “Thanks for coming and saying yes.”  
She laughed and smiled up at him, “I'm very happy to go with you, Theodore. The wrackspurts in your head have settled. You're not as tense as you were earlier.”  
He smirked at her, “Ah, no wonder my head doesn't feel all jumbled anymore. 7:30 next Saturday?  
“Um, well now I’m going I suppose the girls will want me to get ready there”, She spoke as she played with her Butterbeer cork necklace.  


Theo rubbed the back of his neck. Forgetting the girls always do this, “Oh right. I forgot you, ladies, forever and get ready to together. I’ll meet you at the Manor then?”  


“Yes!”, she smiled brightly  
“Great! Then it's a date?”, Luna nodded in agreement.  
Their eyes locked as he tucked a few blonde strands being her ear. Theo went in to kiss her cheek just as she reached up to do the same. Their lips brushed, noses touched and he froze. It was a brief moment, he felt the softness of her lips as they gingerly touched his own. Luna broke away, deep shade of scarlet on her cheeks, she mumbled a goodbye running out the door. Theo watched her leave touching his lips where hers just were.  
The rest of his day was rather uneventful. So he kept his thoughts in the morning. Her strange talk of teal, saying yes, and the weird kiss not kiss. It was now 5:50 pm so, he went back to his room grabbing a small parchment on his desk. Scribbling on it and taking it with him. With a swift pop, he was out of his Manor and in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

Walking into the Leaky, he spotted his arsehole of a mate sitting in a corner table. Drinking most likely a Firewhiskey.  
Theo slide into the seat in front of Draco.  
“Nott.”  
“Malfoy.”  
“I ordered a bottle. Figured by your lack of words you are angry or have something to discuss.”  
“I do. You're an arse and I hate you. Tell me why in Merlin you would send your damn owl so early in the morning?” Theo took a sip of his firewhiskey. The burn always felt good to him and after his day he could use it.  
“Testy today are we Nott?” Draco leaned back grinning widely at him.  
“Stop that it’s traumatizing, Salazar, what does Hermione see in you.” Malfoy shrugged, ”I believe she said because I’m an arse or because of my arse. She always says I love you arse. So she could be..”  
“You know what? Forget I asked." The last thing he wanted to talk about was Draco’s ass.  


“Besides it wasn’t my choice to send you an owl early in the morning. It was my lovely wife's idea. She said it needed to get out asap. I knew you’d be a grumpy git. However, I’d rather that then the wrath of a pregnant Hermione. She's terrifying.”  
Theo laughed at his confession, “Yeah, I can actually see that.”  
“So, I heard Lovegood came by.”  
Theo almost choked on his firewhiskey, “How could you possibly know?"  
Draco arched his eyebrows at him. Of course! Luna confided in three people. Himself, Ginny, and the now Lady Malfoy, “Hermione. You know maybe I should go and talk to her since she apparently handles everything.” Theo stood up.  
“She does and you don’t. So sit back down or I swear to Salazar I will hex you.”  
“Why?”  
“Come on Theo, have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?” Draco raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. He thought back to all the times Draco lied to him through the years, "I’m going to Hermione.”  
Draco sighed, “You can’t go to Hermione. Lovegood sent her an owl earlier today saying she saw you and needed a chat. At this moment she is with her. So, fucking sit.” Theo sat down.  
“Now, where were we, ah yes. Lovegood went to your Manor.”  
“She did.”  
Draco chuckled, “What did she talk about?”  


“Why are you so concerned?”, Theo wasn't sure where this was leading. It felt to him that Draco was prying for answers. He just came to fuss at the bloody git. Maybe rub it in his face that he did in fact, ask her. He was the only one who knew about his feelings for Luna. By extent, that means Hermione knows.  


“Why so defensive? They don't throw you in Azkaban for being curious, Nott. What did she talk about?”, Theo sighed.  


This conversation was a mistake, “Fine, you want to know? Colors. Specifically, a color.” 

Draco waved his hand urging the Nott heir to continue. Theo poured himself another glass and drank it in one shot, “I don't know mate, she talked about the color teal. How much she loves it because it's green and blue. She really likes green, she sees herself as blue. I told her it's just a color and she was really upset by that. She didn't say she was I could tell. Normally, I understand her lingo, but this time..”  


Draco rubbed his temple, “Merlin! Nott have you always been this dense or are you getting dumber with age?”  
“I..what?”  
“That was easy for me to figure me out. What're the Slytherin’s house colors? What's a Ravenclaws?  
“Green and silver, Blue and bronze. What does that have to do with Anything?”  
“Take out the silver and bronze. You have green and blue which make….”  
“Teal.”, Theo sat back staring off. What an idiot he was. That's what she was saying of course. She was nervous and when he told her it was just a color. She thought he didn't feel the same as her. Now he understands why she was trying to leave so quickly. She was hurt and embarrassed.  


Draco cleared his throat, “I hate to disrupt what is most likely a great inner dialogue. You are going to fix this right? You've been pretty much in love with her for what 10 years? We're all over the heart eyes. Either do something or move on.”  
“I haven't known her for ten years. What do you mean we’re all?” Malfoy filled their glasses once more.  
“Well, technically you have. You just never interacted with her. Interesting you never denied that you loved her. I mean that everyone knows you both are attracted to each other. Don’t give that look, Theo. I only told Hermione. It’s just disgustingly obvious”  


Theo raised his eyebrows. Does he love her? He cares deeply for her? Yes and maybe he is in love but, he will discuss that with her when it’s right.  
“I can fix this. In fact, I already have or at least I'm starting too.”  
“Well unless you told her, snogged her, shagged her or asked her out to our party and I highly doubt you did any of that. You didn’t start.”  
“I did ask her.” Draco laughed at him, “I did! Go ask her yourself, if you're so damn concerned.”  
“Look, Nott, I bet you 5,000 galleons you didn't. It's sad truly living a life of loneliness the way you do hmm? You could have her and be just as blissfully happy as the rest of us. Instead, you just dream about it. Truly sad." Draco shook his head in disappointment.  
Theo snorted, leaned back in his chair, finishing the last few sips of his firewhiskey. He pulled a small piece of parchment out. Sliding it on to the table to Draco grinning widely,  
"Well, Malfoy. This has been quite fun but I really must be going." Theo made his way from the table and placed a hand on his best mates shoulder, "Oh and I expect to see those Galleons in my account first thing tomorrow."  
Draco opened the parchment. Check here for a plus one was filled, he smirked to himself "Cheeky bastard. All he needed was a little push.”

**********************************

Theodore Nott was a great mystery to her. She loves learning what makes him tick and is fascinated by their conversations. When he looks at her, she can’t explain why her heart swells. Luna’s very intuitive at others feelings but lacks on her own. If it wasn't for Luna, Hermione would have never been with Draco and Daphne would have never been with Harry. She picked up on things that none of the four of them realized. It surprised her when Hermione and Daphne confronted her about a green-eyed, dark-haired Slytherin. She realized that it wasn't merely a crush and they have been doing this dance for quite some time. Hermione and Daphne urged her to tell him. That's what she did...just in her natural Luna way. Theo is usually good at picking up her queues but, not this time. Then he asked her to the Ball. That had her thinking maybe she just didn’t word it properly. After working at the Quibbler, Luna apparated to Malfoy Manor. 

The Malfoy house elf, Gwenly stood at the door, “Hello Madame. How is your bow today?”  
“Very lovely missus Lovegood.” Luna smiled warmly at the elf, “I need to see Hermione if that's alright.”  
“ Of course. Anything for Miss Lovegood. She brings pretty things. Gwenly will be back in a moment.” with a loud crack the elf was gone only to return a moment later, “She's in the library follow me.”  
“Certainly. Lead the way Ms.”

Luna followed the House-elf down a hall reaching the library quickly. Hermione was sitting on a large black couch, rubbing her swollen belly. Sipping tea and reading _Hogwarts, a history _. She looked up at the pale blonde haired woman, smiling, “Luna! Come here and sit!” she nodded sitting down on the couch with the curly-haired witch, “Gwen, that will be all thank you. Unless Luna you would like something?”__  
“No, Thank you. The wrackspurts are a little funny today and if I ate something it would probably come up anyways,” she spoke in a dreamlike tone.  
Gwenly eyed with curiosity, nodded and disappeared.  


They sat in silence for a moment. Hermione put her book down, “So? I'm assuming something happened if your here.”  
“I don't think it's true, Hermione. I told him. Just like you and Daphne said to. I don't believe he does.”  
“That's not true, Luna.”  
“Well, it's been a rather strange morning. I told him he said no, he asked me to the ball, and then he...we kinda kissed, I went to the Quibbler now I’m here. All the wrackspurts in my head are going crazy. I can feel it.”  
Hermione blinked at her in confusion, “ I'm sorry. Let me get this straight. You told him that you liked him. He said he didn't? Then he asked you out and he kissed you? Let me ask you this. How did you tell him? Did you say Theo I like you or did you say it in a Luna way?”  
“I am myself. So I suppose saying in a very myself way would be right.”  


Hermione sighed, “Luna, what did you say?”  
“I talked about colors,” she replied in a matter of fact way.  
“Colors?”  
“Yes. How I liked the color green and I am blue they make teal, my favorite color. I really like the color green. He said it's just a color.” Hermione understood where she came from, but knew how confusing this all sounded.  
“Oh, Luna…I know Theo normally gets the way you talk but he isn't very good with things like this. You know that and besides he's a guy. No...Luna talk. Try not to use something to compare your feelings. Get straight to the point. Hey, I like you and I want to be with you. Based on what he did. I'm sure he feels the same.”  


“What if he asked me as a friend?” Luna asked softly. He could have just felt bad, at least that's what she thinks.  
“He didn't. He kissed you right?”  
“I’m not quite sure. I tried to kiss his cheek and he went to kiss mine.”  
Hermione laughed, ” Luna the only way that could happen is if he was thinking about it all. Why did you run?”  
“I don’t suppose I know. I panicked or maybe a little embarrassed.” She thought on this. Why did she run? If she stayed and Hermione was right he would have kissed her.  
Hermione hugged Luna as best as her belly would allow, “You don’t see how he looks at you when you’re not paying attention. Trust me, Luna, he likes you,”  
“Thank you, Hermione.”  
“I'm the brightest witch of our age. It's what I'm here for. Oh, and clear your plans in four days we are going dress shopping with Daphne. She has known him as long as Draco has and can reassure you.”  
The clock chimed 8 pm, " Okay. I should go. It's been quite a day." Luna stood up from the couch walking away.  
“Luna," She stopped, "Don’t read to much into the color thing. He likes you.”  
“Thank you. I'll try not to. Good night Hermione and baby Malfoy.” 

____

Four days passed since the most awkward morning of her life. Occasionally she received owls from Theo and they kept in touch that way. He asked her for tea twice but running the Quibbler especially around the Holidays was busy work.  
The former Ravenclaw met her friends at Madam Malkins. Hermione picked out a long-sleeved gown that framed her belly beautifully in silver. Daphne, on the other hand, went for green, it made her eyes pop. Then it was Luna's turn.  
Luna looked at all the eccentric dresses she loved. The girls gave a firm no.  
“Luna this is your first official date with Theo. No crazy dresses.” Daphne said  
“I like them, He's seen my dresses before Daphne.”  
“That may be but you weren't on his arm. You’re a Pureblood just as he is there are certain...standards to how you should act and dress.” Luna’s heart sank.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “What Daphne means is that you..hmm you shouldn’t dress eccentric this time. No light up dresses, or dresses with singing mistletoe. No plum earrings. You have to be more...toned down. His father may have been terrible but Nott is still a respectable name. For Theo’s sake just one night.”  
“None of that should matter,” Luna said softly.  
“I know, but it does. We will find something classy that will drive him wild. I promise.” 

The girls went through many dresses for Luna. Nothing was right so far different colors, tea length, ballgown, sleeveless, until Daphne came around the corner levitating a blue dress. It went down to the floor with an attached cape at the shoulders. Dyed dragon scales from top to bottom. Even Luna liked it she thought about making the cape sparkle or turn some of the scales into ornaments. “Go on, Luna try it on!” , Daphne squealed in excitement.  
She did. The dress was very form fitting which she wasn't used to. She's used to looser garments. It wasn't as bad as she thought and she could picture making it more Luna despite what the other two said, ”Well” the girls chimed in unison.  
“Luna, I think you look breathtaking.” Hermione started to cry. Daphne and Luna went to her side with tissues, “ I'm okay really. Godric, I'm sorry! Just hormones. Thank you.” She dried the tears from her eyes.  
“Do you like it?” Daphne asked.  
Luna smiled, "I do."  
”Great. I already have jewelry to complete the look..so let's wrap this up and get Hermione some chocolate frogs and peppermint imps.” , Daphne replied.  
“You remembered my cravings! Even Draco forgets!” Hermione began crying again.  


Once she dried her tears Hermione insisted on paying for everyone’s gowns. Then, the three witches stopped to get Hermione her candies and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch.  
Daphne was going on and on about hairstyles and makeup for the three of them. Hermione was happily eating her peppermint imps. Luna was lost in thought as always until she crashed into the lean figure in front of her.  
“Oh, I'm sorry!” She looked up to see a Black coat, pink cheeks from the cold, dark hair and piercing green eyes. The very ones she was lost in thought about. He smiled at her then kissed her cheek. Daphne snorted in the back. He sneered at her. “Luna, Hermione, Daphne.” They all said hello in unison yet, differently.  
“Hello, Theodore.”  
“Hey, Theo”  
“Nott, what brings you here?”  
“Draco was being whiny and begged me to have lunch with him. Since his darling wife was doing bloody girl things as he said. He's such a prat. Don't bother looking, Hermione. He just left said something about not wanting you to think he's being overprotective.”  
“That's fine. I can do without him a few more hours. With the pregnancy, he’s paranoid over everything I do. It's sweet and very annoying he wants to follow me everywhere.” They all laughed.  
There was an awkward silence between the four. Daphne cleared her throat, “I'm gonna feed the witch with child here. Luna, I'll see you inside?”  
“yes”  
Daphne and Hermione went inside leaving Theo and Luna alone. Luna had her hands behind her back. Theo ran his fingers through his hair, shuffling his feet in the snow.  


“So, How are you? Shopping alright?” he asked shoving his hands in his coat pockets.  
“I'm very well actually and yes. You look very nice today, Theodore. How are you?”  
“Thanks. You look good..great too. Things are Good. Just work, ya know my usual routine. I don’t wanna take you from Daph and Hermione so listen, Luna about the other day. I'm sorry. Teals a nice color but, blue is my favorite.” Luna’s heart beat fast. Circling back to their conversation blue meant her. Being reassured was one thing. Having him admit it was a huge relief to her.  
“Oh, it's quite alright. I should have been more forward.” she glanced at the snow then up at him. His eyes were really green today she noticed. She wondered why.  
“No, no you were fine. I was just being a git. That's all. You know I'm not good at expressing feelings and such. I'll make it up to you. In fact here.” , he pulled out two black boxes from beneath his coat. “It's nothing really. I just had them specially made is all.”  
“That's not necessary.”, Luna smiled at this and took both boxes.  
Theo scoffed, “ Lovegood, please. I'm doing it. Actually, here Happy Christmas.” 

Her sapphire eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity. She opened up the first box and gasped. It was a silver chain necklace with a Dirigible plum charm layered with emeralds, Hessonite Garnet and diamonds at the bottom. Not forming any words she moved to the squarish sized box. Again silver but a bracelet with charms. There was a butterbeer cork, a quibbler, an eagle, a snake, and a camera. The cork smelled like Butterbeer. The quibbler moved like a standard wizard paper, the eagle flapped its wings, the snake coiled and recoiled, the camera flashed.  


“Oh, Rowena! Theodore..these are quite extraordinary! Thank you.”  


Luna threw her arms around him. It took Theo by surprise for a second and then he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest feeling his heart beating fast. He rested his head on hers, “You're Welcome. Anything for you and it's about time you knew that.”  
Luna felt like her heat was about to burst. The snow began to fall a bit harder and shivered under his arms. She tilts her head up to look in his affectionate green eyes. His cheeks and nose were a little red. It could be because of the weather or her. He licked his lips and placed a finger under her chin bringing her close to his own. She pursed her lips out. Last time may have been an accident but this time she was sure he meant it.

“Hey Luna, Hermio- Oh!”  
Theo let go of her chin. His jaw clenched and his face was as red as a Gryffindor scarf, “Greengrass, Can I help you?”  
“For one, it's Potter now. For two if you're done snogging my friend. I'd like to have lunch with her.” Luna's face matched Theos.  
“I wasn't, we weren't, you know it's really none of your business, Potter.” Theo stopped to think about that, “For the record, I don’t like that Potter is Potter. I'm still calling you Greengrass.”  
The green-eyed witch rolled her eyes “Nott, I don't care. We're just hungry.” Daphne chimed, “Luna, whenever you're ready.” She winked at her then walked inside.  
“I should go. I have one more thing to take care of. Saturday?”  
She smiled, “Saturday.” he kissed her on the cheek. They said their goodbyes and she watched him walk down the cobblestone street.

The girls' lunch went by rather quickly. They laughed, talked, teased Luna about her almost kiss and discussed the Christmas ball on Saturday. When she showed them the gifts Theo bought her for Christmas they both marveled at how thoughtful he was.  
“Luna, he really gets you and that's a big deal. He's a keeper.” Hermione said.  
Luna was a curious, “A keeper of what?”  
“Your Heart.”, Daphne drawled.  
“Oh, I see. Well, quite frankly I think I gave it to him a while ago.” Hermione and Daphne glanced knowingly at each other. Draco for once was right all they needed was a little push.  
“Well, we are just happy that you both are finally getting this out in the open.” Hermione chimed in.  
“Ladies, may I interrupt?”, Hannah Abbott stood there with a silver box topped with a teal bow.  
“What is it, Hannah?” , Daphne asked looking at the box then at Luna.  
“Luna this is for you. Theo Nott dropped it off.”, She handed it to Luna and walked off. Hermione and Daphne smirked. Then the box made a noise almost like a meow. All three of them jumped.  
“What in Salazar’s name did that idiot do?” Daphne demanded.  
“Go on Luna! open it up.” Hermione urged her.  
Luna eyed it curiously and undid the bow. Lifting the lid, there were two blue eyes staring at her, “Oh hello there!” she pulled the lid completely off. “You're quite a cutie!” Luna helped the creature out of the box.  
The two witches awwed in unison. ”Merlin! What a gorgeous kneazle.” The Kneazle had a soft, beautiful grey coat with blue eyes. She nuzzled into luna’s neck. She looked elegant, yet playful, ”Oh. Luna look there's a note.”  
**Luna,  
** **I hope you like the Kneazle. It reminds of you. It also likes me so **that's a plus, right?  
** ** **I'll see you Saturday.  
** **Happ Christmas **Yours,  
**Theo******

********** **

**P.s. I like the color teal. A lot. I think I'm going to see that color **quite a bit in the near future. Don't you?****

********

Luna was grinning widely and her eyes filled with tears. She was overcome with happiness.  
“Are you alright, Luna?” Hermione asked with concern.  
“I am. Just a little overwhelmed is all. It's strange to feel happy and so very much wanted isn't it?”, she smiled looking off in the distance. Petting her Kneazle as it purred happily in her arms.

*****************************  
Saturday was a hectic day for all involved. Draco and Hermione were busy with the event planner. Turning the ballroom in Malfoy Manor into a winter wonderland. There were glistening chandeliers charmed to look like icicles. The ceiling was charmed to look like snow falling from above. The snow would fall to the floor, disappearing and then repeating itself. Leafless trees were spread throughout the room. White shimmering lights brightened the area. Trays were charmed to stay afloat with firewhiskey, elf wine, butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and hot cocoa. A new glass would appear when one was removed. Same thing with the Appetizers. Pumpkin pasties, treacle tarts, peppermint imps, and other small wizarding delights. Theo thought the whole place looked like a walk through the Forest in winter. The only difference is Celestina Warbeck doesn't follow you around the forest singing Christmas songs like “A witchy wonderland”. Theo Nott grabbed a glass of firewhiskey making his way to Draco.  


“Malfoy.”  
“Nott.”  
“I see Granger had the final say on the decor.”  
Draco drawled, “There is no way you could possibly know that.”  
Theo scoffed and put his glass down, “Malfoy, our whole lives you have centered around three fucking colors. Black, Silver, and Green. The day you say I'm gonna decorate in ivory willingly is the day you're not Draco Malfoy. Besides this whole room just shouts Hermione Granger.”  
“Malfoy.”  
“Yeah, I know your name you prat.”, Theo rolled his eyes.  
Draco sighed in annoyance, “No, you bloody git. She's a Malfoy now. Has been for sometime lest you forget. Call her a Malfoy.”  
“No. It's weird when I'm talking to you about her and say Malfoy.” Draco rolled his eyes at his longtime friend, “Fine. Then if you ever work up the Dragon's balls to Marry Lovegood one day, I'll still call her that.”  
“Fine. Speaking of I'm gonna go wait outside.” 

Theo grabbed his glass as he walked off. Witches and wizards alike started arriving. Ron and Pansy just arrived she looked less bitchy than normal. Neville and Hannah walked in followed by Blaise and Ginny. He saw the old Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as, Marcus Flint, Anthony Goldstein, and few other random Hogwarts alumni. Hermione, Harry, and Daphne walked in and his heart thrummed in his chest when he saw the hint of white blonde hair next to them. Her hair was pulled back in a tight updo complete with a silver hairpin that shined like the night sky. Her dark blue gown, Dragon scales he noticed had a Cape attached to it. Silver drop earrings and a necklace to match completed the look. She looked like pureblood perfection, simply breathtaking. As ever the gentleman that he is Theo made his way to her and offered his arm, she took it.

“Hi.” Luna looked up and smiled. A kiss on the cheek. “Hello, Theo.”  
“You look stunning.” Placing her right hand atop his arm. Their eyes met, “Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.” he smirked at her, “Thanks.”  
“How’s the Kneazle?”  
“Snowflake? She is quite well and really lovely. Thank you, Theodore”  
“You're welcome.” He noticed the smile on her face wasn't hers. It was the uncomfortable one she made when she pressed on because she had to. It made Theo stop, “Are you ok?”  
“Oh yes! Never better.” he squinted his eyes and looked for any signs she was lying. The Former Ravenclaw gave him that weak in the knees smile again. So he let it go....for now.  
“Come on, let’s go dance.”

They have danced many times before but this was different. The feelings they kept hidden from each other were out in the open. Taking her hand in is his other resting on the swell of her back. They swayed to the music along with the other couples. Every few steps he would spin her around. Her blue eyes would shift to the other pureblood dancers in the room and her solemn smile returned for a second. As quick as it was he still noticed it and he was pretty sure what was wrong.  
She was uncomfortable. Now he gets it. He was determined to make her feel better. Dancing around other purebloods wouldn't do that. Making a bold decision, Theo laced his fingers with hers walking towards the Balcony. Stopping to cast a warming charm on them both. For added measure, He took off his coat and let her slip into to it. As much as he hates the cold, he’d be damned if she was ever cold around him. A warming charm will be enough for him. Once they were cast, the couple stepped onto the balcony leaving the ball behind. He led her over to a secluded spot, he and Draco used it to hide Lucius and Narcissa when they were kids.

When they turned the corner he didn’t hesitate this time. His heart was beating faster pulling her close, His thumb ran across her cheekbone. Her pale blue eyes were captivating him. His hand rested on her cheek as his lips pressed to hers. Gently at first gradually becoming firmer. Theo felt her smile under his lips. She pulled on his black button down to bring him closer. Her hands snaked behind his neck, as he slid his hands down from her cheek to her back wrapping her up tightly in his arms. Her lips were soft just as he imagined and tasted like of course, vanilla. Now that she was in his arms like this he would never let go. He didn't know exactly what he was missing until this moment. They stayed like this for a little while longer. Beneath the Snowfall and the moonlight. Out here it made the moment purely well….magical. When the couple broke apart, both of them with reddened lips and flushed cheeks. Running his fingers through his hair he broke the silence first, “I thought you could use some cheering up. You looked uncomfortable in there.”  


“It certainly helped.” she smiled with her freshly plumped kissed lips. She reached for his hand as they walked to a nearby bench. Undoing her white-blonde hair, he watched it cascade down her back, “I wasn't very fond of that thing.” Theo laughed as they sat and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?”  
The Former Ravenclaw sighed. Running her soft fingers on the palm of his hand.  
“You know my parents never followed Pureblood traditions. This dress is very nice but it's not really me. I want to be with you, Theodore, I do. Getting ready today and seeing all these Purebloods here how they act, dress, dance, It's not me. I know you need someone well...like that.” She tried to turn away from him. He wasn't having it.  
“Woah, Hey. Look at me.” tilting her face so she could the care and affection in his eyes, ”I'm shite with expressing my feelings you know that, but I think you need to hear this. I don't give a bloody damn about Pureblood society. Do you think I care about those rules? Of how to dress, act, and live my life? If I did I'd be married by now. Draco is pretty much Pureblood royalty and even he doesn't live by those standards anymore. You're one of a kind and I don't want you to change because of Pureblood society. I want Luna Lovegood. Unique, beautiful, and the most amazing witch in my life. Do not think that I ever want some pure blooded princess type. It's only you I want.”

“You're sure?”, She asked. He kissed her deeply, “100 percent.”  
Luna pulled out her wand and tapped the Dragon scale dress. It transfigured into a teal gown with multiple layers of tulle. The Bodice was enchanted to glow like the night sky. Around her neck was the Dirigible plum necklace Theo bought her for Christmas. She then tapped her ears followed by her hair. Her earrings transfigured to match her necklace. Half of her hair was up the rest stayed down all loosely curled.  
“I had a backup.”  
He grinned like an idiot.  
“Wow…”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Yeah, I love it. Much more you.”  
“It has pockets too! which is really lovely. Oh, here!” She reached into her pockets and handed him a box wrapped in silver with a black bow.  
“Happy Christmas, Theodore Nott.”  
He opened it to a black square and etched on it was **T & L**, In an elegant scripture, “Tap it three times with your wand.”  
He did and the square jumped into a large book. Dragonhide by the look of it. He opened up the book. Each page had moving pictures of the two of them. From their friendship over the years. The last one was the two of them of dancing at the Halloween party Harry and Daphne threw. In the photo, they had their hands up twirling in a circle. Reminiscent of the one she did with her father. Laughing as He hugs her, they look at the camera smiling as it repeats.  


“Merlin’s beard, Luna this is just...did you make this? I don't know what to say. It's the perfect gift.”  
“Well, a Thank you is a good way to start when someone gives you something. It took me the past few days to make it. It wasn't any trouble. I thought maybe we could add more together.”  
“Yeah, of course. I'd love to.” He kissed her softly, “Thank you. I love it. Should we go inside?”  
She nodded, he stroked her cheek, his bright evergreen eyes gazing into her blue ones. He kissed her pink lips tenderly.  
“You're quite welcome. Happy Christmas, Theodore.”  
“Happy Christmas, Luna.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering the hessonite in the necklace is an orange colored gem.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
